Jellicle Jr High
by Silohettekitty
Summary: So many people have done Jellicle High school, I decided to try a Jr High!
1. Description & Characters

_**Jellicle Jr. High**_

**_Hello there! It's Silohettekitty, and due to popular demand (Okay, 1 request) I've decided to rewrite "Jellicle Jr. High"! However, I am not going to take requests for OC's at this time, because an overload of OC's was the reason that I took down JJH in the first place. I may decide to open to OC's later, so keep watching! Anyway, this is only an attempt, so I'm not sure how well it'll work out. But i'll try!_**

**_Characters:_**

_Note: There are a number of my OC's (see *), just to fill up the classes **(and Silohette, my OC, is the main character!) **so please bear with me!_

_Character Description: Name [pronunciation] - (nickname): Male/Female, Family - (I know it's a lot of info, and you don't have to read all of this, but it'll make the story a lot less confusing!)_

**_Teachers: _**

English: Jennyanydots - (Jenny): Female, Mate of Skimbleshanks, Mother of Victoria, Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer, Etcetera, Electra

French: Blaik [Blake]: Male, Family unknown

Math: Asparagus Jr.: Male, Mate of Jellylorum, Father of Pouncival, Plato, Tumblebrutus

Science: Skimbleshanks – (Skimble): Male, Mate of Jennyanydots, Father of Victoria, Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer, Etcetera, Electra

Health: Jellylorum: Female, Mate of Asparagus Jr., Mother of Pouncival, Plato, Tumblebrutus

Gym: Munkustrap (Munku/Munk): Male, Mate of Demeter, Father of Jemima, Caremi and Silohette, Son of Old Deuteronomy and Grizabella,

Music/Drama: Asparagus Sr. (Gus): Male, Father of Asparagus Jr., Mate unknown,

**_Grade 6:_**

*Silohette [Sill-oh-ette] - (Siloh): Female, Sister of Caremi and Jemima, daughter of Munkustrap and Demeter. **(Main Character!)**

*Azul [As-ool] - (Az): Male, Adopted brother of Isara and Keena (family unknown).

*Ailiandi [Eh-lee-an-dee] - (Aili): Male, Son of Bombalurina, father unknown (though presumed to be RTT).

*Jaydii [Jay-dee] – (Jay): Female, Sister of Mistofelees, Daughter of Tantomile

**_Grade 7 :_**

Jemima - (Jemi/Jem): Female, Sister of Silohette and Caremi, daughter of Demeter and Munkustrap

Etcetera - (Etcy/Cetty): Female, Daughter of Skimbleshanks and Jennyanydots, sister of Electra, Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer and Victoria

Electra - (Leccy): Female, Daughter of Skimbleshanks and Jennyanydots, sister of Etcetera, Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer and Victoria

Tumblebrutus - (Tumble): Male, Son of Jellylorum and Asparagus Jr., brother of Pouncival and Plato

Pouncival - (Pounce): Male, Son of Jellylorum and Asparagus Jr., brother of Tumblebrutus and Plato

**_Grade 8:_**

Alonzo - (Lonz/Lonzo): Male, Son of Old Deuteronomy, Brother of Munkustrap and RTT

Rumpleteazer - (Teazer): Female, Daughter of Skimbleshanks and Jennyanydots, sister of Etcetera, Mungojerrie, Electra and Victoria

Mungojerrie - (Mungo): Male, Son of Skimbleshanks and Jennyanydots, brother of Etcetera, Electra, Rumpleteazer and Victoria

Plato: Male, Son of Jellylorum and Asparagus Jr., brother of Pouncival and Tumblebrutus

Mistofelees - (Misto): Male, Brother of Jaydii, Son of Tantomile

Victoria - (Vicki): Female, Daughter of Skimbleshanks and Jennyanydots, sister of Etcetera, Mungojerrie, Electra and Rumpleteazer

*Isara [Is-are-ah] – (Sar): Female, Twin of Keena, Adopted sister of Azul, Parents Unknown

*Keena [Kee-nah] - (Keen): Female, Twin of Isara, Adopted sister of Azul, Parents Unknown


	2. The First Day

_**Chapter One:**_

With a heavy load of books, and an equally heavy feeling in the pit of my stomach, I followed my sister up the walk to the Junior High School. As we neared the building, we met three sisters, my sister's friends. They waved us over, grinning.

"Hello there Jemi!" sang Etcetera, waving frantically, "Oh, and I see Silo's finally come to join the big girls!" Everyone laughed, and I blushed, though I knew Etcy was joking.

"So Jem, how was your summer?" asked Victoria, turning to Jem, "looking forward to some grade 7 mischief?" Victoria was the oldest of our group, now an eighth grader. Though her sisters, Electra and Etcetera were both pretty, Vicki stood out with her beautiful white fur. She was also _very_ popular.

"Of course," replied Jem, her brown eyes sparkling.

"And the _boys_," added Etcy, grinning, "she's looking forward to _them_ too!" Jem blushed, and smiled shyly. Then, right on queue, a group of toms strolled over. Plato was in the lead, followed by Pouncival, Tumblebrutus, and Mistofelees.

Plato walked over to Vicki, and put an arm around her. As she turned and smiled at him, Misto looked away pointedly. I stifled a giggle. Vicki and Plato had been dating for months, but it was no secret that Misto liked Vicki. Only Victoria herself seemed oblivious to this fact.

Suddenly, Tumble and Pounce seemed to notice me, and they shared a sly grin. Tumble walked towards me, looking down so as to emphasize our difference in height.

"Ooooh, a teeny little grade sixy!" cooed Tumble in a fake baby voice, "A gorgeous little one too! Who's this little hotty?" Just as Jem made to cut in, Pounce shoved Tumble out of the way.

"Miss Silohette, I presume?" said Pounce, though he, like Tumble, knew exactly who I was, "I do hope you will forgive the rudeness of my brother. Not _all_ of us are that uncouth!"

He held out a hand solemnly, and I shook it, giggling uncontrollably.

"Go on now, both of you!" Vicki said despairingly, raising her eyebrows at their antics, "You're giving Silohette the impression she's coming to a Clown School!" Despite her words, no one else seemed to mind, including myself. All of the toms were howling with laughter, and Etcy had stuffed her paw into her mouth to keep from giggling. Me, I just thought they were pretty cute. Especially Pouncival.

"Come on, give them a break Vicki," soothed Plato, giving her a hug, "We all know they'll be going to clown college eventually."

Suddenly, the bell rang, signaling the beginning of class. I gulped, looking towards the doors nervously.

"Come on, Silo. You're homeroom is number 16, right?" Jem asked. I nodded mutely, "That's on the way to ours, so I'll take you there."  
We separated from Vicki, Plato and Misto, following Pounce and Tumble into the school.

**AN. So, here's chapter 1! Review, and tell me what you think so far!**


	3. Meeting the Classmates

_**Chapter Two**_

As much as I dreaded it, we reached Room 16 in time. Jennyanydots, the English teacher, stood outside the door, directing students to one of the three homerooms. She smiled as Jemi and I approached her, Etcy and Electra behind us.

"Hello there, Jemima, Etcetera, Electra. How are you girls?" She asked kindly. "Oh, and who is this? A friend of yours?"

"Yes Mrs. J." replied Jemi, also smiling, "This is my sister, Silohette. She's beginning grade 6."

"Well then, welcome to Jellicle Jr. High, Silohette! Come right in, and choose a seat. Class will start in ten minutes."

I turned to Jemi, terrified, but she smiled.

"Go on in, Silo, you'll be fine." she hugged me gently, "Come on, Etcy, Leccy. We'll be late for class."

They walked off to their classroom, and I turned to the doorway of Room 16. I took a deep breath, and entered.

Inside was a regular classroom, but with only two other students inside. The tom was tall and thin, white with black patches, and red stripes on his feet, tail and forehead. His eyes were focused on the book he held. He didn't react when I entered, but simply turned a page.

The queen too, was taller than me, and even just glancing at her took a beating on my self esteem. Her fur was just as pure white as Victoria's, but her legs had long black stripes across them, and the tip of her tail was midnight. Perhaps the colour contrast heightened her beauty, for she was fair competition for Vicki any day. She looked at me, and her delicate white face was also covered, by a black stripe, reaching from the side of her chin across one eye, to her forehead.

She examined me as fully as I did her, her bright aqua eyes looking me up and down, curious and cautious at the same time. I was sure her glance did not find such beauty. My own fur was silver as my father's, but with patches of black instead of tabby stripes, and a white chest. I was 'cute' of course, with light green eyes and a sweet 'baby face', but I'd never been an envy of the other queens.

Blushing under her inspection, I crept to a seat in the second row of seats, not beside anyone, and set my bag atop the desk. As I stared straight ahead, I heard a quiet sound, and turned to see the queen had come to sit beside me. She still looked curious, but in a more interested, friendly way.

"What's your name?" she asked. Her quiet voice had apparently interested the tom sitting behind us, for I saw his ear flicker at the sound, although he continued to pretend not to notice us.

"Silohette," I replied, and again the ear of the tom flickered, and now he looked up, just a glance, to me.

"Oh, are you Jemima's sister then?"

"Yes, do you know her?" I was the one curious now. However her looks disagreed, I knew she wasn't related to Vicki, though she had enough family to deal with, I supposed.

"No, but my brother Misto does," she smiled, and I saw a slight similarity in her face. "I'm Jaydii, by the way. But everyone calls me Jay."

I returned the smile, my green eyes sparkling.

"Call me Siloh."

Just then, Mrs. J. returned to the classroom, and with her came a second tom.

His white fur had large brown patches, and a few small black spots. With a glance around the room, his eyes met mine. They were brown, but a beautiful copper colour and they sparkled. I found it hard to look away from them, even when he turned his gaze after a moment. I realized after a moment that Ms. J. was speaking.

"-and I hope you will have a great first year here at JJH, in my class, and with all of your other teachers," she said kindly. "Oh, Azul, please choose any seat. I don't see any need for assigned seats right now."

The tom with the amazing eyes, Azul, turned to sit in the seat opposite the other tom in the back row. This put him directly behind me, as the classroom had only nine seats.

"Well," Ms. J. spoke over the silence, "We do have quite a small class, so I'm sure we will have no trouble remembering each other's names. I think we should first take the time to learn them. One at a time, I will call on you. You will stand, and tell us your name, and some fact that everyone should know about you. We'll begin in the back, shall we? Depart from the 'ladies first' rule."

Azul stood, not as seemingly nervous as the rest of us, or I at least.

"My name is Azul," he gave a small smile, "And I'm an athlete." His words surprised me. He was also was tall, but quite thin, less muscular than the other tom.

"Very nice, Azul, it's good to meet you. Next!" Ms. J. called.

"My name is Ailiandi," said the tom, standing with an easy grin, "And you can call me Aili."

"Thank you Aili. Now, will one of the ladies closer to me kindly stand?"

Jay and I looked at each other, and I stood nervously.

"My name is Silohette," I paused. "And… I like to sing..?" The ending came out nearly as a question.

"Well, if it runs in the family, I'm certain you're quite a singer. Your sister has a beautiful voice." Ms. J. nodded, and I knew what she meant. Jem was known through the junkyard for her singing. I was less known, but I knew I had some talent. I sat down wearily, and Jay rose.

"I'm Jaydii," she hesitated, until a small mischievous small appeared on her face, "And I'm one of a kind, so don't you forget it!"

I knew then that Jay would be my best friend. And, really, she was right. She was one of a kind.

**AN; So, there we go! Chapter 2! :)  
****I know, not exactly novel-material, but it'll improve, I promise! **

**I'm trying to get some dolls of all the OC's, just so you can see who they are, so hopefully they'll be up soon too.  
And, to everyone who wants to request an OC for me to put in, you only have to wait a bit longer. I'm pretty sure I'll put a request for a few of those in a chapter or two. **

**Thaks for Reading! Review Please!  
-Silohette 3**


End file.
